1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a word processor system, and more particularly to its display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices for word processors are roughly divided into two types, namely, a relatively large-sized display which is capable of displaying at one time a large number of characters corresponding to a page of a text, and a small-sized liquid crystal display which is capable of displaying only a limited number of characters.
A word processor equipped with a liquid crystal display having a relatively small digit capacity is generally small-sized, easy to carry, and inexpensive. Usually, such a liquid crystal display is disposed close to the keyboard of the processor so that the keyboard and the display lie in the same field of view of the operator. However, the maximum number of characters to be displayed on the display screen is limited. Therefore, the operator cannot see the overall arrangement or layout of the entered text or document, and experiences considerable difficulty in editing the text.
On the other hand, with a word processor having a large-sized display capable of simultaneous viewing of a whole page, it is easy to edit the text, since the page appears on the display screen as it is finally printed. However, such a word processor is impossible to carry, and expensive. A, further inconvenience of this type of word processor derives from the arrangement of the large-sized display and the main unit with the keyboard as separate members, so that the display and the keyboard are not located within the same field of view of the operators. Consequently, those operators who are not skilled enough to key in a text without looking at the keyboard, must frequently nod, turning their eyes alternately between the keyboard and the display. This makes the operators tired.
As described above, each of the two types of word processor has an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time.